Naruto veut faire chier !
by Polarisn7
Summary: Aujourd'hui notre cher Naruto s'ennuie ferme, mais par hasard il rencontre Sasuke. Que va t'il bien pouvoir faire pour que le brun daigne s'interesser a lui ?
1. Prologue

Naruto veut faire chier !

Disclamer : Les persos de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas, je les utilise juste pour faire des conneries °

Note : Je remercie mes béta-lectrices Yum et Aka.

Couple : SasuNaru

**Prologue**

Ce jour là Naruto s'ennuyait au plus haut point. Il n'y avait apparemment rien qui lui plaise de faire. Kakashi-sensei était en mission, Sakura était partie en vacances avec ses parents, tous les autres étaient soit en mission, soit pris pas les tâches ménagères. Même Iruka-sensei était indisponible et le pire dans cette histoire était que le restaurant de ramens était fermé pour réparation. Bref Naruto n'avait pas de chance aujourd'hui.

Il décida tout de même d'aller se balader dans le village de Konoha espérant trouver une quelconque distraction. En passant par le parc il décida de s'asseoir sur un banc pour profiter du soleil qu'il y avait.

Il ferma les yeux un instant pour mieux sentir les rayons du soleil qui s 'infiltrait dans sa peau déjà dorée. Et quand il les rouvrit il eu un choc ! Sasuke, Sasuke le glaçon était assis là sous un arbre à quelques mètres de lui.

Naruto sauta sur ses pieds et courut en sa direction. Il s'arrêta juste devant lui en attendant que le brun daigne lui accorder un regard. Sasuke releva doucement la tête pour voir à qui appartenait la paire de sandales bleues qu'il avait devant lui et quand son regard fut à la hauteur des yeux de Naruto celui-ci lui adressa un magistral…

- BONJOUR SASUKE !


	2. Chapitre 2 : Mais tu fais chier !

**Mais tu fais chier !**

BONJOUR SASUKE !.

'jour

Hm.

Bon comme tu es la seule personne que je connaisse qui ne soit pas prise, je vais rester avec toi !

Hm… QUOI !

Ben oui ! Pourquoi tu veux pas de moi ?

Laisse-moi réfléchir… NON !

Mais pourquoi ? toi aussi t'es tout seul.

Oui mais contrairement à toi, j'aime ma solitude.

Oh Sasuke tu n'es vraiment pas marrant. Allez laisse-moi juste rester avec toi !

Tu es si désespéré ?

Oui, je m'ennuie à mourir !

Ben va mourir ailleurs baka !

Pff…

Bon puisque c'est comme ça, je vais passe au plan B !

Qui consiste…?

A te faire CHIER !

Hm ?

Puisque tu ne veux pas de moi, je vais te faire chier.

Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ?

Euh… Aucune idée !

Pathétique.

Nan mais oh ! C'est toi qui es pathétique !

Naruto je crois que ton plan fonctionne plus vite que tu ne l'avais prévu.

Génial !

Pff tu m'énerves.

C'est le but Sasuke !

Naruto se mit alors à tourner autour de Sasuke en chantant :

_Moi je connais_

_Une chanson_

_Qui emmerde les gens_

_Moi je connais_

_Une chanson_

_Qui emmerde les gens…_

Ah Naruto tu fais chier. Laisse-moi tranquille.

D'un bond le brun se mit sur ses deux pieds et partit d'un pas rapide.

Nan mais attends ! J'ai pas fini ma chanson !

Elle est trop conne ta chanson !

Oui mais… dit Naruto en lui sautant sur le dos J'en ai marre d'être toujours tout seul.

En à peine quelques secondes la bonne humeur du blond avait laissé place à une grande tristesse. Et même Sasuke ne pouvait rester insensible à ça.

Bon ben euh… avança Sasuke, tu veux venir manger chez moi ? Mais attention ! Pas longtemps !

Naruto resta immobile quelques secondes avant de répondre avec un grand sourire :

Oui, merci Sasuke !

A ces mots il resserra son étreinte sur le brun qui, affolé, en tomba par terre.


	3. Chapitre 3 : Un dîner romantique

**Un dîner Romantique**

**Disclamer :** Les persos de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas, je les utilise juste pour faire des conneries

**Note :** Je remercie mes béta-lectrices Yum et Aka.

**Couple :** SasuNaru

Une fois remis sur pied nos deux amis partirent en direction de la demeure de Sasuke.

Waaaaouh ! C'est super beau chez toi ! s'exclama Naruto.

Merci. Bon je suppose que tu vas vouloir manger des ramen.

Non en fait, on peut manger autre chose. Tu sais tu n'es pas obligé de suivre mes préférences alimentaires.

C'est bon Naruto pour une fois j'ai envie de te faire plaisir.

A cette phrase Naruto ouvrit de grands yeux et commença à chercher quelque chose.

Naruto qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Sasuke.

Je cherche le véritable Sasuke.

Baka. Répliqua Sasuke, fortement irrité.

Ah c'est bon ! Je l'ai retrouvé !

Pff… Plutôt que de dire des bêtises, viens manger.

Avec plaisir !

Une fois dans la cuisine, Sasuke commença la préparation des ramens avec l'aide de Naruto. Mais alors qu'ils allaient passer à table… PAF ! (NDA : J'ai pas trouvé de meilleure onomatopée °).

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? s'inquièta Naruto. Pourquoi il fait tout noir tout d'un coup ?

C'est rien. C'est juste une panne de courant, on va prendre des bougies.

Sasuke installa alors des bougies blanches sur la table, craqua une alumette et les alluma.

On dirait un dîner en amoureux comme ça ! dit Naruto, le sourire aux lèvres.

Pour que ce soit un dîner en amoureux, il faudrait qu'on soit amoureux, baka ! rétorque le brun, tout en rougissant.

Ben en tout cas c'est très romantique.

Pff… Allez mange.

Ils mangèrent en silence, le blond se demandant bien pourquoi son compagnon était d'aussi mauvaise humeur tout d'un coup.

Après avoir débarrassé et fait la vaisselle, le lumière revint enfin.

Bon Naruto maintenant que tu es rassasié tu vas pouvoir rentrer chez toi.

Déjà ? Mais j'aurais cru qu'on pourrais faire autre chose…

Comme quoi ?

J'en sais rien… Tu veux pas qu'on discute ? Moi j'ai plein de sujets de discution !

C'est bien ça qui me fait peur !

Alors Sasuke, qu'est-ce que tu aimes ? Qu'est-ce que tu n'aimes pas ? Comment vois-tu l'avenir ? Et…

La machine à parler Naruto était enclenchée, et maintenant il était impossible de l'arrêter.

Ahh… NARUTO LA FERME !

Mais tu n'as pas répondu à mes questions.

Très bien, ce que j'aime c'est le silence, ce que je n'aime pas c'est qu'on me colle, et mon avenir je le vois sans toi !

Sur ces derniers mots Naruto donna un remarquable crochet du droit à notre glaçon .

ça Sasuke, c'est vraiment cruel. Tu n'est qu'un véritable salop !

Sasuke n'avait pas vraiment compris ce qui venait de se passer. Mais quand il vit que le blond se dirigeait vers la porte il se releva rapidement pour le retenir.

Naruto attend ! Pardon, je m'excuse !

Quoi ? Tu quoi ?

Je m'excuse Naruto, j'ai vraiment pas été sympa sur ce coup la, et je pense absolument pas ce que je viens de te dire.

Naruto était sur le cul . En plus de lui demander pardon, Sasuke se justifiat !

Naruto je… je t'… je t'aime Naruto…

Hein ? Comment ? Quoi !

Je suis amoureux de toi.

Mais… Je… Tu… Il… Nous… Vous … Ils… (NDA : Cous de grammaire de Naruto (lol))

Ah non ! Tu vas pas te remettre à parler tout de même !

Sur ce, Sasuke prit violemment Naruto par le bras et colla ses lèvres aux siennes. Près quelques minutes le brun demanda avec sa langue l'accès à la bouche de son futur aman. Celui-ci, toujours sur une autre planète, se laissa faire, il n'en suffit pas plus au brun pour engouffrer sa langue dans la bouche du blond. Mais quand leurs deux langues entrèrent en contact, Naruto sentit un grand frisson le parcourir et détacha sa bouche de celle de l'Uchiwa.

J'en étais sûr… Les martiens t'ont enlevé et t'ont fait un lavage de cerveau ! Affirma Naruto dans un souffle.

Et ça t'embête tant que ça ? demanda Sasuke, tout en lui donnant des petits bisous dans le cou.

Non en fait je te trouve plus agréable comme ça, dit-il en gémissant.

Et tu n'as encore rien vu. Je peux être plus qu'agréable.

J'attend de voir ça.

Suis-moi, la chambre est à côté.

Et voilà comment nos amis extraterrestres on créé une belle histoire d'amûr. XD

FIN

Voilà c'est fin, je vous remercie pour vos reviews et peut etre a la prochaine !


End file.
